True Love
by Iamtheriver
Summary: Ryan is 25 now, he is a famous architect that lives in New York, but occasionally works in New Port.Marissa is engaged to someone and Ryan has decided to win her back.Stuff start to happen. IN HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

True Love

Rewritten! Sort of… Corrected… a little bit… but this time… with a little bit of more time put in it… Hopefully… There will be some changes… but not that many in the chapters already posted… Thankfully… Ok, I guess I'll see you guys around! Oh yeah, and it really isn't following what is currently happening on the show like Marissa's bisexual thing of whatever… it is basically all from the first season.

**Summary: Ryan **is 25 now, he is a famous architect that lives in New York, but occasionally works in New Port. **Marissa** is engaged to someone (Dan) and **Ryan **has decided to win her back. Unfortunately, (for **Marissa**) he falls in love with someone else. (True love people! True Love!)

I know in the show it is all about Ryan and Marissa, but this is sort of an alternate universe in my weirdly genius mind. Hee. I'm not telling you who he falls in love with though for you may judge too quickly.

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do NOT own The O.C.**

Let's start!

------------------------------------------------------

It was a hot summer day in New Port, the ride from Chino had been exhausting not because of the heat but because of the news. Theresa was now living happily married with Ramiro and her daughter; she had told me that her child was not mine, a long time ago; she told me that it was someone else's. I didn't believe her of course, the little girl, Maria, a very energetic and cute kid, was my child. Maria would call me "uncle", even though I was actually "daddy" and she would call Theresa "mommy" and Ramiro "daddy." I wouldn't say anything though, I would not dare. I firmly believed that even though I was Maria's biological father, I was not the one that raised her and stayed by her side. Ramiro had done that, he took the job of a real father. There was no reason to distrust him for he had proven his worth. So, I stayed for a few hours, ate lunch with them, said my goodbyes and left.

Before I left though, Theresa let a huge bomb drop.

"So, you're going to New Port, huh?" she said

"Yeah, to say hi to everyone."

"Are you okay?" That was out of the blue, I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Okay? Yeah, I'm fine, why'd you ask?"

"Cuz' of Marissa's engagement." 'What?' I thought. Seth on our last conversation had mentioned something along those lines, but it was quick, I figured he was joking so didn't really take him seriously. Marissa and I were always meant to be together. _Marriage_ with someone else was impossible, out of the question.

"You're joking right? Oh I know, Seth called you and told you to say that to me" Pure anxiety filled me. 'Let it be a joke. Let it be a joke' I thought.

"What?" I could tell she was confused "No, it's not a joke, she's getting married…She hasn't said anything to you, has she?" No. She hadn't. I was torn apart.

After the bomb was dropped, I left Theresa's; 'now,' I thought 'it was even more necessary for me to visit New Port.' I could not let Marissa marry anybody else; we were **meant **to be **together. **I loved Marissa and I knew that she loved me. No one was going to get in the way of true love, of my true love.

------------------------------------------------------

This is someone else's P.O.V. (I'm not revealing her identity just yet though)

------------------------------------------------------

'It's funny how life works. I have everything I might want at my fingertips, food, clothes, make-up, cars, anything. Anything except what I need the most. He rapes me, hits me, and abuses me in so many ways. The worst part is everybody knows, but no one will do anything about it. They all hate me; it is so obvious it sickens me. But it's alright, I hate them too. They are all happy and…and…together…they love each other so damn much. Well…screw them! Who needs them, right? I don't. I don't.'

As tears find their way out of my eyes, I sit naked and hurt in my bathroom floor. Finally, I hear the door close and I think. 'He has left the house. Finally. He won't be back for at least a week or two. Every single time his rage escapes I become the victim, the helpless victim. I and a few others that decided to trust him. Idiots. We are a bunch of idiots.'

A small moan escapes my lips and I think: 'It hurts. It hurts too much. My wounds hurt, not only the physical ones, but the inner ones too. I wish. I wish there was someone to heal them. I can't stand it anymore. I want to die. Damn it! I hate being so weak.'

A sour smile plays across my lips. Reality always hits you when you're at your weakest. 'No one will come. No one will help me.'

------------------------------------------------------

So? What'd ya think? Review even if they are flames! Ryan sounds a bit out of character in this chapter at the end because, well, because he feels treathened by the new guy, he'll be a little out of character from how we are used to him in the show. Remember he IS 25 now. He is not a little kid anymore! Review! Review!

Ale


	2. Chapter 2

True Love

Chapter 2

Yay! I wrote chapter two! Whoohoo! Okay…let's begin. Oh, yeah, thanks for the reviews!

Reminder… **This story is from a world that deals mainly with **season** one. There may be some season two or three things in there, but mainly what happened during season one.**

**Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1**

---------------------------------------------

New Port, although it seemed practically the same as it had been about seven years ago, there had been some significant changes…

Sandy and Kirsten were the ones that changed the least, older but basically the same kind-hearted people in the neighborhood.

Seth had grown up to be a video game software developer, quite famous but still living with his parents, though this time in the beach house.

Marissa was now engaged to Dan, a handsome lifeguard, they were currently living together in the old Cooper's house.

Jimmy was now somewhere in the Himalayas trying to find himself, while Caleb and Julie were still married. Everything _seemed_ perfect like it always did, but trouble brew in the horizon…

Ryan knocked the door of the beach house a few times. He would've just gone inside if it wasn't for an incident he had not so long ago that was still vividly plastered in Ryan's memory.

"Hey man! Come in! Long time no see!" _'Thank God' _Ryan thought. Seth was fully clothed and with no girl trailing shyly behind him.

"Hey, how'd you been?" Ryan asked while hugging him. They still talked on the phone, but it had been some time since they had actually seen each other. They were so glad to finally be able to.

"Ahhh, not so great."

"Why?" Ryan knew exactly what was coming, but he knew how much Seth liked to talk about his "girls."

And so it began, from Tracy to Dina, Seth mentioned every girl he had talked, kissed or slept with since senior year. The last subject only being Summer one drunken night last year of high school.

Ryan talked about New York, Theresa, Maria and Ramiro and as skillfully as Theresa had dropped her bombed he did as well.

"So, tell me about Dan, Marissa's fiancé."

Seth started choking with his own saliva but when he finally recovered he said:

"He's…not so bad, Ryan."

"Yeah, sure…his name is Dan... What kind of name is Dan?" Seth could see the pain in Ryan's eyes, he knew how much Ryan loved Marissa and how much it had hurt to move to New York.

"He's really nice though, I mean apart from the name, of course. He got me a collector's edition of the NES! Those are like really hard to find, man! And plus, they're worth thousands! He works as a lifeguard; do you know how much a lifeguard makes?"

"He works as a LIFEGUARD?" Ryan tried saying more but was interrupted by Seth screaming on how those models were practically extinct and how only a few people could win his heart.

"Fine. Fine!" that finally made Seth stop "Dan is nice."

"Thank you!"

"But he is still stealing the love of my life." Ryan sounded sad and longing.

"True, but that is…partly your fault, ya know?"

'_Damn!_' Seth was kicking himself for being so stupid. _'Ryan is not feeling so well about Marissa's wedding and there I go telling him that it's his fault! I'm so stupid!'_

"Yeah…I know…" Silence filled the room for a few minutes until Seth broke it.

"Hey, did ya know Summer and I are engaged?" Seth said giving Ryan a pat in the arm for him to wake up. This made Ryan laugh.

"Really? Does **she** know?" That caught Seth off guard.

"Umm…ha, not yet" Seth said sheepishly. This time Ryan let a huge laugh that lasted a long time.

"Hey, don't laugh" Seth pleaded but Ryan couldn't stop. "Fine! Laugh! But you'll see me one day marrying Summer and then **I'll** be the one laughing!"

"Hahaha, yeah, maybe in one of your videogames, Hahaha."

"Changing the subject!" Seth said loudly "Where you staying tonight?" Ryan had finally stopped laughing and said:

"Umm…tonight, I was thinking of staying here, is there a problem?"

"Naw and tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I'll deal with that tomorrow."

"Ya know… I was thinking we should all get together tomorrow and hang out. Ya know the gang all together again!" said Seth raising his arms up in the air at the 'all together again!'

"Nope. Can't," Ryan said as he took his shoes off.

"Why?" Seth asked as he got some pillows out of a closet.

"Have to work tomorrow."

"Oh" Seth then got out a futon and laid it on the floor.

"I get my work schedule tomorrow, and then I'll tell you when I'm free."

"Ok" Seth and Ryan where each in their beds ready to go to sleep.

"G'night."

"Night." then the lights were off.

"Ya know, Dan IS a horrible name." Seth said randomly.

"Told ya."

"And you know what other name is horrible?"

"What?"

"Dick. I mean what kind of mother would give her son the name Dick? The horrible name of Dick? Plus, the hidden joke is just too mean."

Ryan started cracking up. And then they both starting listing the names that they thought were horrible and talking about other things. They talked until early in the morning like they had done so many years ago. Just like it had been a week instead of a few years since they had seen each other.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Is someone there? Help! Help! Someone please help me! Please! I can't do this anymore. Please, someone help me…please…"

-------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, at six o'clock, Ryan was at the door of Caleb's house. He rang the bell but no one answered.

'_There must be something wrong' _he thought. Caleb was very punctual and responsible; he had told Ryan to be at his house at six in the morning the following week if he wanted the job. Ryan did want the job, so now he was at Caleb's doorsteps but Caleb was nowhere in sight.

Ryan rang the bell again this time the door opened, but it wasn't Caleb at the door. It was Julie Cooper.

------------------------------------------------------

**Okay!** Long chapter with almost no action…hmm…oh well…I have good ideas for the next chapter that will contain a nice amount of action and drama which this one lacked…if you managed to finish reading this chapter that is so nice of you, thanks! 

Review even if it sucked!

Ale

PS.

If your name is Dan or Dick please don't be offended. I mean nothing personal.


	3. Chapter 3

True Love

Chapter 3

Wow…chapter 3…that's nice…thank you all for the reviews! Here we go!

**Disclaimer: Read Chapter 2**

---------------------------------------------

_Julie Cooper. _She was right there looking at me as if I was the last person she wanted to see, as if she didn't wanted to see anyone in the world right now. I couldn't blame her though; the Julie that was looking at me was different. She looked too different for comfort.

"Ryan" he voice filled with hatred. She was not the same Julie Cooper from a few years ago. She was slightly bleeding, bruised and instead of looking strong and frightening, she looked weak and helpless. Her eyes full of fear and pain.

"What do you want?" She was struggling to even breathe.

"I. I. Where's Caleb?" I stammered. The sight of this Julie was making me go speechless.

"He's. He's. He's gone." And so was she. The collapsed body of the once strong Julie Cooper was lying on the floor motionless.

I did what I had to do, I picked her up from the floor and looked for a place to put her, a couch was the nearest thing. I gently put her on the couch and proceeded to call Caleb's cell phone.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

No answer. _I need to take her to the hospital._

I picked Julie up again and started walking to the front door. She regained consciousness long enough to say:

"Don't. I. Kit. Bathroom" Then she was out, again.

"Well, might as well do what she says." I sighed and carried her up the stairs, put her on her bed and went into her bathroom.

Everything was so organized it was freaking me out, the bed was neatly done, the bathroom looked like new, how was it the Julie was bleeding like that, so hurt like that and everything was so neat, so clean? It was disturbing to think what had happened to her. I finally found the first aid kit and sat next to Julie.

"This is gonna sting a bit, Julie, ok?" She was still unconscious, but I knew she'd wake up in a few seconds.

I gently put the cotton ball moist with alcohol on her cut skin. She flinched and woke up. I kept cleaning her wounds, but apparently they were not just in her arms and face.

I never would have imagined that this would happen to me. _I'm just cleaning her up. No big deal. _I never thought I had to do it much less to her.

"Julie, please don't take this the wrong way, I'm going clean your wounds, all of them. Ok?" She nodded slowly; she could not move or talk at the moment.

I carefully unbuttoned her blouse to come across the most beautiful pair of breast I had ever seen; sadly they had been violated in the most horrible way possible. When I looked underneath her skirt it was worse. _Who could do such a thing?_ I though. I took extra care and time with those two parts; I did not want to hurt her even more. She was shivering now of cold, obvious since she now was naked in her bed, so I started looking in her closet looking for something warm she could wear until she'd wake up.

When I was done, I gave her a final look before I left the room. I couldn't help but thinking how beautifully and peacefully she slept. _Just like an angel..._

And with that and a sly smile I left, closing the door to her room. _When we see each other again, Julie Cooper, I will bring your little dirty secret up._

---------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!

Ale


	4. Chapter 4

True Love

Chapter 4

Hahaha, ok, apparently it took me a long time to update and for that I am sorry.

**Disclaimer: Read Chapter 3**

Ok, let's start!

---------------------------------------------

Since I hadn't met with Caleb the day before I had no idea what was going to happen to me and that job he said he would give me. Also, I had no real place to stay.

Needless to say, I spent that second night at Seth's. Though I greatly enjoyed staying with him to talk and just hang out my mind would constantly go back to that awful scene I encountered at Caleb's.

Every other hour or maybe even less I would remember her, helpless and destroyed and had to fight off the urge to call or even go back to that house to check up on her.

My night was filled with nightmares which consisted of Julie being abused by some strange men, and me just standing there, frozen, watching her suffer. It was a really long night.

Around 8:00 AM I finally gave up on peaceful sleep and decided to visit Julie. I dressed up quietly, since Seth still slept, and walked to her house. I stood outside her door just waiting.

'_Good thing I got her house key yesterday. She won't need it for some time, I'll give it back when she feels better and has some real use for it… I hope she doesn't get mad that I took them…"_

I slowly entered the key to the main door and turned. I quietly made my way inside the house and to the outside of her room. I opened the door and took a peek. She was still deeply asleep, basically in the same position that I had left her, laying on her right side with her right hand under her pillow and her left over it. I couldn't help but smile, as I had thought before, she in deed looked like an angel.

Suddenly, my stomach growled loudly.

'_Oh yeah, I haven't eaten breakfast yet.'_

I walked down the stairs toward the kitchen and looked for food. I found some stuff there that looked edible and started cooking myself some breakfast. When I finished my breakfast I decided it was time to call Caleb. He had offered me a job if I showed up but when I did, he wasn't there! I had forgotten all about it when I saw Julie the day before but now I had time to call him and so I did.

Ring.

Ring.

Rin-

"Hello?"

"Caleb? Hi. This is Ryan."

"Oh. Oh! Ryan, how are you m'boy?"

"Well, I'm fine thanks for asking. I mean, without taking into account your absence and my current lack of job."

I heard Caleb laughing.

"Yes. You must be wondering why I am not there I suppose. No?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, an emergency came up and I had to leave town. But I will be back in a few weeks and then we can figure out everything. All about the company and the partnership and the jobs. Ok?"

"Yeah, Ok. When will you be back exactly?"

"I don't know, in a few weeks I suspect."

"Yeah, well, what about me? Where will I stay and the food and expenses? I don't have much money, and a hotel will be too much after a week or so for me."

"Then stay at my house! Or at Seth's! I don't care. Ask Julie for some money from my account, she'll give you some cash for other stuff. Deal with it yourself Ryan! Otherwise, why should I form a partnership with you?"

Click.

The call ended.

"Ok… I guess I will do that." Then, I heard a moan and quickly turned around. It was Julie; she was just standing there, leaning slightly against the wall, with a look of complete confusion on her face.

"Uh… hi." I said as I waved at her with my right hand but she just stood there. I couldn't stand her just staring at me like that. I had to break the ice so I said:

"How. How ya feeling?"

"I'm. I'm fine." Of course, I knew she wasn't, she could barely stand so I walked up to her and while holding her arms so she wouldn't fall I said:

"Maybe you should go back to sleep."

"No. I'm fine. What. What are you doing here?" She really tried sounding normal but I could tell it hurt to even speak.

"Uh… well, I was just passing by, you know and then, and then… And then I just came here for some breakfast!" It was just not time for me to tell her how I found her. I mean, she was still badly hurt. There was nothing I could do but wait…

"Breakfast?" She just managed to mutter it when she fainted. Since I was close to her I was able to catch her before she hit the floor.

'_So much for being fine.' _I thought as I carried her to the couch so that she could rest. She regained consciousness a few minutes after and I asked again:

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I already told you, I'm fine!" A little chuckle escaped my lips and she looked at me, again, confused. "Are you laughing at me?" She frowned.

"I'm not laughing at you. It's just obvious you are not fine yet you still say you are. You are really stubborn, did ya know that?" A smile appeared on my face, these kinds of truths always made me smile.

"Oh, shut up." She said.

"Are you hungry? I don't think you've eaten since yesterday, now have you?"

"No. I haven't " She said looking away from me as if she had been offended by the question but her stomach betrayed her actions because immediately after I heard a loud growl coming from it. This time, I couldn't suppress my laughter.

"…"

"Hahaha, I knew you were stubborn, didn't I tell ya?" I got up from where I was and walked up to the kitchen and yelled from there:

"So what ya in the mood for? An omelet?"

The End

Ok, so this is part 1. Next chapter I will continue where I left off here, at 'omelet'. Got it? It was getting too long and I was having trouble writing it in Ryan's POV, next chapter will be just me as narrator. AKA, third person.

I hope you liked it!

Ale


End file.
